Les richesses du coeur
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Un sortilège est lancé sur tout Konoha, toute la population perd la capacité de ressentir une quelconque émotion! Heureusement, l'équipe 7, sans Kakashi, était partie en mission... NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Un nouveau couple se forme

**B'jour tout le monde, c'est ma première fanfic (ben deuxième en fait, mais la première a pas marcher) et je suis pas rendue très loin dans les Naruto (livre 6), mais mes amies m'en ont beaucoup parler, je lis beaucoup des fanfictions et je me renseigne alors je commence à bien connaître les persos., mais s'il y quelques erreurs qui se glissent ici et là, j'aimerais bien que vous me le disiez, je tâcherai de faire mieux. **

**Aussi, j'ai tendance à faire des scènes trop romantiques, alors des dois les persos. se ressemblent pas, mais bon, je fais mon possible, m'en voulez pas.**

**Pairings : SasukexSakura, HinataxNaruto**

**Bon alors, ça fait 2 ans que Sasuke est rentré (je sais pas si c'est comme ça dans les livres, mais dans mon histoire a moi oui), et l'Akatsuki et Itachi est mort, donc plus aucune grosse menace ne menace Konoha (c'est bizz comme phrase). Les persos. ont tous vers les 17-18 ans. Bon alors je vous laisse lire, à tantôt!**

**Un nouveau couple se forme**

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, aujourd'hui même, c'était son objectif personnel de la journée! Et la journée en tant que telle était parfaite, le jour de la Nouvelle Année. Naruto passait le réveillon tout seul, Sasuke était parti on ne sait où et Sakura fêtait avec ses parents, l'héritière Hyûga se ferait donc un plaisir de le passer avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde!

-+-

Hinata sortit de chez elle ni vu ni connut et commença à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Personne sauf Neji n'avait été mis au courant de la sortie quelque peu tardive de la jeune femme. Neji avait catégoriquement refusé, mais il avait changé d'avis en voyant qu'elle y tenait tant. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui avait dit comme d'habitude de faire attention à elle et que si Naruto lui faisait quelque chose il lui exploserait la face.

Hinata s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis l'académie. Elle inspira profondément avant de se décider finalement à cogner.

-+-

Naruto était écrasé sur son lit, il s'ennuyait profondément! Encore une année qu'il passerait seul!

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, l'enlevant à son profond ennui. Mais qui celà pouvait bien être? Sasuke l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là, Sakura festoyait avec sa famille et Kakashi était cloué au lit pour usage intensif du sharingan. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hinata. La pauvre fille avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Hinata?

-Bonsoir Naruto, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais passer la Nouvelle Année avec moi? demanda la jeune femme en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

-Super, super! On pourra aller manger chez Ichiraku?

Hinata sourit tendrement. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans, il restait toujours le même Naruto qu'elle avait toujours connu.

-Tu fêtes pas avec ta famille? demanda l'enfant-renard.

-Je pouvais et ne voulais pas te laisser seul ce soir, expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci!

Il lui fit un sourire rempli de gratitude.

Soudain, un gargouillis se fit entendre, le garçon mit la main sur son ventre et grimaça.

-Est-ce qu'on va manger?

L'Hyûga hocha la tête de haut en bas et dit :

-Je te suis!

Naruto sortit dehors, suivi accompagné d'Hinata.

-+-

Il était bientôt minuit lorsque les deux adolescents décidèrent de rentrer. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas vus l'heure passée. Hinata semblait plus en confiance et plus sûre d'elle, au grand bonheur de Naruto.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Hinata regarda la vielle horloge de Naruto, un coup sonna puis deux… Lorsqu'enfin retentit le douzième coup sonna, elle dit assez fort :

-Je t'aime Naruto!

Le garçon resta de marbre face à cette déclaration. Elle avait dit quoi!? Son cœur commença à s'accélérer.

La jeune femme se tourna, prête à partir, horriblement gênée.

Il allait la perdre à tout jamais s'il ne faisait rien dans les quelques prochaines secondes!

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, il ne l'aimait pas! Elle s'arrêta quand un bras la retint et un corps vint se coller au sien. Agréablement surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et laissa couler quelques larmes, elle était heureuse!

-Je t'aime Hinata…

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune femme.

Les deux visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, pour enfin s'unir dans un premier baiser, promettant amour et tendresse. Ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre.

L'année commençait merveilleusement bien!

**J'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre, bon adorez peut-être pas, mais dites moi au moins que vous avez aimé ok? Snif-euh-snif, je reviens la semaine prochaine avec le prochain chapitre, celui-là explique pas grand-chose sur la suite aventure, mais vous comprendrez probablement mieux une fois que le chapitre quatre sera posté (ben oui je suis rendu là dans mon écriture de texte!).**

**Bon ben je vous laisse là-dessus, j'espère que vous avez aimé, reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	2. Une mission

**B'jour, j'ai pas eût de reviews, snif, snif! Pas grave, je suis gentille donc je vous pardonne, mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi conciliante, lol je suis méchante, j'ai oublié de dire, j'avais fait le chapitre précédent juste pour la Nouvelle Année, mais je vous en ai pas souhaitée une bonne Année… Je sais que je suis gossante, je vous laisse avec mon super-génialissime chapitre :**

**2. Une mission**

Hinata était entourée des bras protecteurs et remplis d'amour de Naruto qui dormait à poings fermés sur son lit. Elle repensa au moment où leur couple c'était formé et sourit… Cela faisait maintenant un moi qu'ils étaient ensemble, heureux comme jamais. Depuis ce jour, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse!

Elle se tourna pour faire face à son amant et laissa ses doigts vagabonder un peu partout sur son torse. Le jeune homme enleva ses bras d'Hinata pour chasser ses mains en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs.

-Aller, lève-toi espèce de paresseux! dit Hinata en riant.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit mais les deux bras de Naruto la retinrent pour ensuite la ramener contre le corps du garçon. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pût, mais Naruto ne lâchait pas. Il mît son visage au-dessus du sien pour l'embrasser, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie, il se ramassa donc un oreiller en pleine figure.

-T'es méchante!

Le garçon fît mine de bouder dans son coin. Hinata s'assit près de lui. Elle lui fît les yeux doux et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

Naruto sourit et l'attira vers lui, il l'embrassa un peu partout dans le cou. Il s'apprêtait à descendre plus bas lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Kuso! pesta Naruto.

Il regarda Hinata et continua là où il en était. La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Minute, j'arrive! grogna-t-il.

Naruto enfila son pantalon sans difficulté, mais il eût par contre plus de difficulté pour enfiler son T-shirt, il ne trouvait pas la bonne embrasure pour passer sa tête. Hinata sourit. Elle se leva pour l'aider à enfiler son chandail. Elle l'embrassa ensuite tendrement pour le calmer. Le garçon sortit ensuite de la chambre. Hinata en profita pour s'habiller.

Le garçon était énervé. Le baiser de sa douce l'avait calmé, mais il restait quand même très énervé. Il regarda son horloge, 7h50 de l'avant-midi. La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Naruto ouvrit pour y découvrir Sakura et Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Naruto? demanda Sakura.

Hinata arriva à ce moment-là.

-Je vois…

Hinata rougit et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et Naruto mît ses deux mains derrière sa tête d'un air décontract pour cacher sa gêne.

-Hokage-sama nous demande…

Sasuke avait ses mains dans ses poches et ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru et que sa vengeance avait été assouvie, il parlait plus, mais il restait néanmoins silencieux.

-Alors, on y va!

Il regarda ses coéquipiers, l'air de dire « Allez-y, je vous rejoins bientôt » et une fois qu'ils furent partis, se tourna vers Hinata pour la coller à lui. La jeune femme était inquiète. L'Hokage le demandait sûrement pour une mission facile, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle lui fît part de ses craintes. Naruto lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconforter. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement, mettant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait dans ce simple geste, pour ensuite se séparer d'elle à regret et partit, la laissant seule dans son appartement. Il lui faisait confiance, de plus il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas partir.

Naruto rejoignit rapidement ses coéquipiers, et ils se mirent en marche, direction le bureau de Tsunade! Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau.

-Salut la vieille! lança Naruto.

-Naruto, ne m'appeles pas comme ça!

-…

-Un type louche tourne autour du village depuis quelques temps, d'après les rumeurs, il aurait déjà fait une victime, expliqua la Godaime. J'aimerais que vous l'éliminiez et vous partez immédiatement…

**J'ai menti, j'avais dit la semaine prochaine, mais c'est quatre jours, mais le prochain sera la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai finie le chapitre** **cinq dans la rédaction et je manque toujours d'inspiration alors…**

**Z'ai pas eût de reviews le chapitre précédent, ma fic est si nulle que ça? J'ai besoin d'au moins un review avant de continuer mon histoire, sinon j'abandonne.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	3. Mais qu'estce qui se passe?

**B'jour, je suis vraiment contente, j'ai eût cinq reviews! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Réponses des reviews :**

**Tenshi93 : Merci pour l'info, e je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic.**

**MollyStevenson : Je te l'accorde, mais scène d'amour sont comme dire, un peu bizarre et pas trop rapport, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux et merci pour l'info des reviews anonymes.**

**mrs hatake : J'ai dit que Kakashi avait perdu son cœur moi? Je crois pas! Mais il est à l'hôpital pour avoir utiliser trop souvent le sharingan. De plus, on ne verra que très rarement Kakashi, sauf peut-être pendant les derniers chapitres pour savoir ce qu'il est devenu, et je compte bien le mettre avec Kurenaï ou Shizune, désolé.**

**3. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Les trois coéquipiers partirent immédiatement.

Ils marchèrent de longues heures avant de trouver cet homme qui avait enlevé la vie d'un innocent. Il pêchait près de l'océan. Il attrapa une cible qui semblait être un requin (est-ce que ça existe des requins au Japon, ah ben y'a toujours feu-Kisame, lol). Il attendit que l'animal meure avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de griffe meurtrier et de caller sa tête dans la chair fraiche de l'animal.

Face à cette scène, Sakura mît sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire sortir son déjeuner, Naruto détourna sa tête, visiblement dégouté, et Sasuke fît de son mieux pour rester impassible.

Répugnée, Sakura lança un misérable kunaï sur la personne. Son but n'était pas de le tuer, seulement de le faire changé « d'activité ». L'arme le frappa de plein fouet, profondément enfoncée dans sa tête. LE sang commença à couler à flots. L'homme s'effondra au sol, raide mort. Sakura s'avança toutefois pour vérifier son pouls.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit Sakura plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Il est mort? demanda Sasuke.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-J'y comprends rien? Vous pouvez m'expliquer? demanda Naruto.

-T'inquiète, nous non plus. Pourtant je sens personnes dans le coin.

-On serait mieux de retourner à Konoha, on est peut-être tomber dans un piège et que Konoha va se faire attaquer, en déduis Sasuke.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir envoyée nous et pas un senseï? demanda Sakura.

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules. Les trois juunins se remirent en marche vers Konoha.

-+-

Naruto rentra chez lui. Hinata était dans la cuisine, elle était dos à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant-renard. Ses yeux ne laissent transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui brisa le cœur du garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui? Il ne laissa malgré tout, pas tombé. Il la colla davantage à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu m'as manquée, je t'aime…

Sa voix était remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Il attendit patiemment quelques secondes, puis une minute, elle ne lui répondait pas! L'aimait-elle encore? Naruto se dégagea d'elle et partie vers la porte, le cœur en miettes.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda Hinata.

Aucune émotion dans sa vois, encore une fois, aucune inquiétude. Le garçon sortit sans lui répondre.

-+-

Sasuke était dans sa chambre, dans le domaine Uchiwa. Il était couché sur son lit et semblait réfléchir, quand soudain, un oiseau vint cogner à sa fenêtre. L'Uchiwa vint lui ouvrir, un message était accroché à sa patte. Le taciturne le prit et lût :

« À lire en équipe ».

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants, devait-il l'ouvrir, ou comme le disait la lettre attendre Sakura et Naruto? Il arrêta de penser quand Naruto entra dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le blondinet en voyant le bout de papier que tenait Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord?

Naruto baissaa la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Sakura pointa le bout de son nez à ce moment-là.

-Je passais par là et j'ai vu la porte ouverte, expliqua Sakura. Pourtant, tu fermes toujours la porte non?

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est le bout de papier que tu regardais? demanda le réceptacle de Kyûbi pour changer de sujet.

-Justement, je vous attendais, un oiseau est venu me porter ça, et ça disait de l'ouvrir en équipe.

Il ouvrit précautieusement le bout de papier et lût à voix haute le texte qui y était écrit :

_« Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Nous avons décidé de jouer à un petit jeu avec vous, nous avons lancé un sort sur Konoha. Tout le monde a perdu la capacité de ressentir des sentiments et de ressentir l'amour et l'amitié. Nous avons en autre enlevé, la tristesse, la colère, la passion, l'inquiétude, la joie, la surprise, l'amour et l'amitié. Nous les avons ensuite placés dans des pierres que nous avons cachées un peu partout dans les pays dans Konoha. Nous vous donnons vingt-quatre heures pour retrouver une pierre. Si vous dépassez ce délai, le sentiment disparaîtra à tout jamais._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir!_

_Le chef d'Eranu »_

-C'est écoeurant!

-Hinata… elle a étét touchée… je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure et… ragea le blond.

-Ils ont dût lancé le sort pendant qu'on était partis, l'homme de tout à l'heure, ce n'était qu'un piège, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas cherché a évité ton kunaï, Sakura, expliqua sasuke.

L'Uchiwa tourna le papier et il vît une inscription, il en fît part aux deux autres :

_« Le temps est commencé »_.

**Décidément, mais chapitres ne seront jamais longs! J'ai même pas mille mots! Je me déçois! Mais les deux prochains risquent d'être plus longs, et les autres, mais j'en suis pas rendue là, je manque déjà d'inspiration, mais la fin est déjà inventée, lol.**

**J'ai eût une idée de génie pendant l'un de mes cours, pour une suite de cette histoire là ça serait encore de l'aventure et de la romance pendant un cours de math je crois (je me défoule, j'ai dis à ma mère qu'il est chiant notre prof et ma mère s'entête à dire que tous les profs sont bon). Alors vous me direz dans vos reviews si vous en voulez une ou pas, il y aurait Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru. Kiba plus un OC en plus pour les curieux.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites-moi le savoir dans vos reviews.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	4. La première pierre

**B'jour tout le mode! Je suis hyper contente que mon histoire plaise à du monde, moi je la trouve ordinaire (je suis trop dure avec moi), mais bon, merci beaucoup à Gaby27 et lady saku (ton histoire est un cadeau tombé du ciel_, je cite_), je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça te plaise autant. Vous laisse, à tout à l'heureuh…**

**4. La première pierre**

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto étaient partis chercher leurs sacs avec leur équipement de ninjas et c'étaient réunis devant la demeure Uchiwa.

-On est prêt à partir? demanda Sakura.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête et le trio se mît en marche.

-T'es sûre qu'il n'y aucun indice? demanda Naruto.

-Sûre et certaine!

-Attends…

Sasuke prit le bout de papier des mains de sa coéquipière et activa le sharingan. _« Il faut le mettre à l'eau »_ lut-il.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver près d'une source d'eau, ils mirent le papier dans le liquide incolore. Le papier s'effrita et devint très vite un carton noir. Il y avait plusieurs marques de tracer sur le carton, sûrement de la gravure. Du blanc vint remplir les trous, rendant le carton ainsi lisible. _« À l'est »_.

-À l'est, on est pas très avancé avec ça!

-Ça doit faire deux ou trois heures qu'on est partis…

-Attendez, ils disent à l'est, mais peut-être que c'est à l'ouest. Ils ont fait une attaque contre Konoha, se serait bête de donner tous les indices tout de suite, exposa Sakura. Pourquoi nous donner des indices?

-Peut-être parce que c'est pas le fun de jouer tout seul…

-Naruto, sois sérieux un peu!

-Non, je suis très sérieux là!

-On devrait se séparer en équipe de deux, proposa Sasuke.

-Sasuke est de mon bord, dit Naruto en tirant la langue à Sakura.

-On est que trois, riposta Sakura s'en prêter attention à Naruto.

-T'oublies Kyûbi…

-D'accord, mais si tu te fais attaquer et que Kyûbi en profite pour sortir…

-Je crois pas que ça arrive, ça le fait seulement quand je suis hyper fâché, et ça, ça arrive seulement quand l'un de vous se fait butter… En plus, si Sasuke se fait mal et qu'il est tout seul, personne ne pourra le sauver, alors que moi, Kyûbi me guérit lorsque je me blesse.

-O.k, c'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça _« Ouais, je suis avec Sasuke! »_… On se rejoint à Konoha dans à peu près vingt heures…

Les trois adolescents se séparèrent, Naruto partit vers l'est alors que Sakura et Sasuke partaient en direction opposée.

Six heures plus tard, l'Uchiwa et l'Haruno s'arrêtèrent près d'un cours d'eau pour manger et se reposer, il était quand même prêt de dix heures du soir!

-Je vais me laver, déclara Sakura, ET NE T'AVISIVE PAS de venir m'espionner.

La jeune femme l'avait un jour surpris en train de lire les livres bizarres de leur senseï, depuis, Sakura se méfiait.

-Mais on est en février! protesta Sasuke.

_« Bizarre, normalement, il n'aurait pas réagit et m'aurait laissé faire, peut-être que ses sentiments pour moi ont changés, mais non, ne pas me faire des contes de fées surtout »_ pensa Sakura.

-Tu pourrais pas me souffler un peu de feu sur l'eau pour moi, s'il-te-plaît Sasuke-kun!

Le beau taciturne grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le _« kun »_ à la fin de son nom. Cela faisait énormément longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit. Il détestait être utilisé comme un « briquet », mais pour elle il le ferait.

_« Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être l'espionner sans qu'elle me voit… ARGH! Mais à quoi je pense!_

C'est sur ce débat mental que Sasuke se dirigea vers le cours d'eau pour souffler son feu. La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant avant de le chasser. Elle se déshabilla entièrement avant de rentrer dans l'eau maintenant chaude. Elle était dans le moins creux du cours d'eau. Son pied se posa sur une pierre ronde et lisse. Elle la délogea et la regarda dans tous les sens. Sur le dessus était marqué le mot « Tristesse ». C'était la pierre!

Sans prévenir, un tentacule attrapa sa cheville et la tira dans l'eau, vers le plus profond. Sakura ne pût retenir un cri de surprise. Sasuke, inquiet, courût jusqu'à l'eau et plongea.

La jeune fleur de cerisier planta ses longs ongles profondément dans la chair de l'animal qui poussa un cri de douleur aigu. Sasuke arriva à ce moment-là et coupa le membre de la créature. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la colla à lui avant de remonter à la surface. Cela n'avait duré pas plus d'une ou deux minutes.

-ESPÈCE DE SAL PERVERS, TASSE TES SALLES PATTES DE LÀ! hurla une Sakura particulièrement fâchée.

Effectivement, Sasuke n'était pas bien placé pour riposter. Ses mains étaient sur le côté de la poitrine de la jeune femme. C'était une situation quelque peu embarrassante… Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, le jeune homme rougit et retira ses « SALES PATTES » comme le disait si bien Sakura, de là et retourna au camp improvisé.

-+-

-Alors tu crois que c'est l'une des pierres qu'il faut ramener? demanda Sasuke.

Sakura avait hoché de la tête affirmativement. Lorsqu'elle était retournée au camp, cela avait prit deux heures avant qu'elle ne reparle au garçon, mais maintenant ça allait…

-Il nous reste huit heures pour nous reposer, disons que nous partons une heure avant pour être sûrs… calcula la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Dors la première, je te réveillerai dans trois heures et demie.

-Merci.

Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue avant de s'endormir sous le regard rassurant du beau taciturne.

-+-

Le chemin du retour se passa sans encombre, enfin, Sakura avait pleuré tout le long du trajet, cela avait-il un rapport avec la pierre qu'elle portait? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils virent les premières maisons apparaître. Ils entrèrent dans le village et virent Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Saku? demanda l'enfant-renard.

Sakura haussa des épaules et continua de pleurer.

-J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé parce que moi j'ai absolument rien trouvé… continua le blondinet.

Sakura sortit de sa poche une grosse pierre bleue.

-Cool… mais c'est la pierre de la tristesse?

La jeune femme hocha affirmativement de la tête.

-On doit la poser où d'après vous? demanda le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

-Probablement par terre, une fois sur le sol, elle deviendra aussi insignifiante qu'une roche ordinaire, essaya la jeune femme du trio.

Les deux garçons opinèrent en silence. Lorsque se fût fait, plusieurs cris de désespoir et pleurs éclatèrent de partout dans le village caché de la feuille. C'était vraiment triste à entendre.

Un oiseau survola le ciel teinté de gris qui menaçait trois têtes d'éclater à tout moment. L'oiseau laissa tombé un deuxième bout de papier jaunît par le temps.

**Who's the best? Je me surprends moi-même, j'ai un chapitre de plus de mille mots, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça.**

**Comment pensez-vous que les mains de Sasuke sont atterries sur les sains de Sakura, vous le saurez à la fin de ma fic, c'est-à-dire dans plusieurs moi, mais non je rigole, c'est très simple en fait, il allait enlever ses mains d'elle, mais le temps c'est comme arrêté lorsque ses mains se sont arrêtées là (Espèce de sal pervers d'Uchiwa!). **

**Aussi, le cours d'eau dans lequel Sakura c'est lavé est très creux. C'est pour ça que Sasuke a pût plonger sans se peter la tête, il a plongé dans la partie la plus creuse de l'étang.**

**Je voudrais juste dire que je vais plus écrire deux fois par semaine :'(, parce que je me suis fait privée d'ordi et aussi parce que j'ai des points d'espagnol a rattrapé, donc plus d'étude pour l'exam.**

**Je me suis beaucoup marrer à écrire ce chapitre-à, j'espère que vous aussi. Si oui, dites-le dans les reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss, à la semaine prochaine**


	5. La pierre rouge

**B'jour tout le monde! Je suis super contente! Cette histoire-là à autant de reviews que la précédente que j'ai publiée de Shaman King qui a 11 chapitres!**

**Réponses au reviews : **

**joyeux-luron : Alors comme ça YinYangGirl vous a parlé de moi? Tu lui diras un gros merci de ma part quand tu l'as verra. Aussi je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**mi-lynx : Les sentiments entre Sasuke et Sakura vont apparaître bientôt, t'inquiètes. Contente que ma fic te plaise.**

**Lady saku : J'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit en espagnol mais tant pis, merci de me l'avoir proposé, je t'enverrai un mail si j'ai des problèmes.**

**Gaby27 : Je sais que c'est triste, moi aussi ça me rend triste, mais je vais continuer de poster à chaque semaine.**

**Méo : J'aime bien Sasuke en pervers, je trouve ça plus drôle comme ça, contente que ça te plaise toi aussi.**

**Bon, j'ai assez parlé donc je vous laisse, à tantôt :**

**5. La pierre rouge**

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto étaient présentement près d'un cours d'eau. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils avaient ouverts la nouvelle enveloppe. Ils c'étaient mis en marche immédiatement après l'avoir lût. L'indice qu'il leur avait été donné « rouge ». Ils étaient pas vraiment avancés avec ça…

Bref, ils c'étaient arrêtés car Sakura avait envie de se laver. Sasuke avait réchauffé l'eau pour elle. Avant de partir vers la source d'eau chaude, elle lui avait adressé une phrase d'une voix assez menaçante :

-Ne viens surtout pas me matter, sous AUCUN prétexte!

Elle partit ensuite se baigner.

-De quoi elle parle Sakura? demanda naïvement Naruto.

Depuis qu'Hinata avait « jeté » Naruto, l'enfant-renard était devenu insupportable, il avait redoublé le nombre de farces plates et n'arrêtaient jamais de parler, bien plus que lorsqu'il était encore à l'académie ninja. Bien sûr, cela devait être très pénible à vivre pour lui, il avait eût beaucoup d'attention et maintenant il n'en avait plus, plus personne pour rire de ses farces plates, plus personne pour lui chatouiller le ventre pour qu'il se réveille…

-Elle c'est fait attaquée pendant qu'elle se baignait, et je suis venue voir si tout allait bien…

-Tu l'as vue toute nue alors?

-Baka, c'est ce que viens de te dire!

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Sakura revienne les voir. Le trio se remit en marche.

-Attendez, on sait même pas où on va, abandonna Naruto!

-Pour une fois il a raison, affirma Sasuke, on peut pas faire comme pour la dernière pierre…

-Qu'est-ce qui est rouge? demanda Sakura, du magma, des fleurs de sakura, elles sont rouges, mais il y a…

Alors que Sakura faisait sa super énumération de ce qui pouvait bien être rouge, un gros trou d'eau rouge apparût devant eux.

-Rouge comme ce trou d'eau? demanda Naruto.

Sakura remarqua soudainement la flaque géante qui venait miraculeusement d'apparaître devant eux. Deux hommes en sortirent. Le premier était davantage plus grand que le second, il avait certainement une tête de plus. Les deux hommes avaient la peau bleu et n'avait pas de nez, ils étaient remplacés par des branchies. Leur corps tout entier était couvert d'écailles bleues. On aurait dit des hommes-poissons ou des tritons.

Sakura et Naruto les regardait sans bouger, l'absence de peur était perceptible dans leurs regards, ils avaient l'air hypnotisés.

Sasuke attrapa ses deux coéquipiers et les emmena derrière un buisson pour que les deux hommes ne les voient pas. Une fois arrivés derrière les végétaux, Naruto et Sakura furent comme réveillé de leur rêve, ils reprirent possession de leurs esprits. Les deux hommes que les trois ninjas avaient évités de justesse commencèrent à discuter, les juunins tendirent l'oreille :

-On m'a informé qu'ils étaient très puissants, l'informa le premier à l'intention du second.

-Aucun problème, je possède la pierre, ils ne m'auront pas comme avec ce maudit animal marin.

-L'un d'eux possède le sharingan qui est de surcroît le cadet Uchiwa, l'autre possède le Kyûbi et la jeune femme est médic-nin et est l'élève de Tsunade.

Le second déglutit difficilement à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Aucun problème, dit-il finalement.

Le problème c'est qu'il tremblait de peur, il n'était vraiment pas convaincu du réel pouvoir de la pierre qu'il possédait sur lui.

Le plus grand des hommes sauta dans le trou qui se referma aussitôt sur lui, laissant le second seul avec ses craintes. Le triton, terrifié, lança trois kunaïs en direction des ninjas du village caché de Konoha, qui sortirent très vite de leur cachette, devinant qu'ils avaient été repérés.

-Vous devrez d'abord me vaincre avant d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, déclara l'homme-poisson sur un ton menaçant.

Il mît la pierre devant son ventre et l'enfonça. La chair se tassa et laissa la pierre rouge pénétrer dans l'estomac du second. On aurait dit que sa peau était faite entièrement que de gélatine.

-Impressionnant non?

-Kanashibari no jutsu! cria Sasuke en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à l'homme répugnant qu'il avait en face de lui.

Sasuke plaça sa main devant sa bouche et souffla le feu qui ne demandait que ça. L'homme-poisson ne fît qu'un geste, il bougea sa main de en faisant de minuscules vagues, et de l'eau sortit de ses doigts pour aller éteindre le feu qui sortait tout juste de la bouche du Uchiwa.

-Pas de chance, je contrôle l'eau, lança arrogamment l'homme du clan d'Eranu.

Sasuke courût vers celui qu'il devait éliminer, il détestait son arrogance. Il exécuta parfaitement shishi rendan. L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il leva la main de bas en haut et une violente trombe d'eau s'abattit sur le beau taciturne, le projetant à plusieurs mètres pour finir son vol plané contre un arbre. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui n'avaient jusqu'alors rien fait se précipita vers lui pour voir son état. Il était écorché un peu partout sur le corps et il était toujours conscient ce qui tenait du miracle étant donné sa lourde chute, mais bon, il restait quand même un Uchiwa. Ses bras, ses jambes et son estomac étaient écorchés. Elle le soigna rapidement, mais une difficulté se présenta à elle lorsqu'elle arriva à son estomac, elle devait enlever son chandail. Non pas qu'elle aurait de la difficulté à le faire, elle était tout simplement gênée de le faire. Elle fût bien obligée d'en arriver là. Elle enleva le vêtement rapidement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop regarder pour ne pas trop rougir, mais trop tard! Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, son regard détailla tous les muscles du jeune homme. Il était vraiment beau! La voix du garçon en question la ramena à la réalité :

-Sakura, appela-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

La jeune femme guérit la blessure le plus vite qu'elle pût pour qu'ils puissent aidés leur coéquipier qui était resté seul avec l'homme-poisson.

-+-

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était vraiment fou de rage, comme lorsque l'on mettait quelqu'un à qui il tenait K.O, ce qui était présentement le cas. Il avait toujours dit, et il continuait de dire, que Sasuke était comme son frère qu'il n'avait jamais eût. Ils avaient tout deux eût une enfance des plus terribles, et, d'un point de vue psychologique, ils étaient pareils.

De puissantes dents acérées vinrent remplacées les dents normales d'origine humaines, la rage de Kyûbi déferlait dans tous les membres de Naruto. Il fît rapidement apparaître quatre queues, le maximum qu'il pouvait contenir avant de laisser la parfaite maîtrise de son corps au renard qui l'habitait.

-Alors tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là, je veux bien me prêter au jeu…

L'homme du clan d'Eranu déglutit difficilement. Son cerveau réfléchissait à plaine vitesse. Qu'allait-il faire? Un choix s'offrait à lui, les deux le mèneraient probablement vers la mort, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il mît son petit doigt droit sur sa lèvre inférieure et souffla ensuite en direction du blondinet fou de rage qui perdit le contrôle total de son corps, laissant place à Kyûbi.

Deux autres queues apparurent rapidement, ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge menaçant, effaçant le bleu azur, il n'avait plus l'air de Naruto, le jeune blondinet qui contait des farces stupides, il faisait froid dans le dos. L'homme-poisson se retrouva rapidement mort, le corps ouverts a plusieurs endroits. La pierre rouge sortit de son ventre, dégoulinante de sang et de matière visqueuse inconnue.

-Naruto! cria Sakura en arrivant avec Sasuke.

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi se retourna en entendant le nom de celui qui l'hébergeait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et l'instant d'après, ils étaient bleus. Naruto essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même! Mais ça na dura pas, le rouge revint, annonçant que de mauvaises nouvelles. Le corps du garçon s'enfuit vers la forêt.

-Normalement, la septième queue devrait bientôt apparaître non? demanda gravement Sasuke.

La septième queue n'apparut jamais.

**Rebonjour! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Je me relis jamais avant de poster alors si vous voyez qu'il y a de graves fautes de compréhension, dites-moi le, je n'hésiterai pas à le retaper volontiers. Alors on se revoie la fin de semaine prochain, je vous donne un petit aperçu du chapitre : _D'après vous, que donne Sakura lorsqu'elle est en possession d'une pierre telle que la pierre de la colère? _Je suis méchante de vous donnez un extrait, mais c'est plus fort que moi, vous me direz dans vos reviews si vous voulez que je continue de vous donnez des extraits ou pas d'accord?**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	6. Inquiétude

**B'jour tout le monde, seulement cette semaine je mets un chapitre étant donné que j'ai des congés lundi et mardi.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le chapitre précédent c'était ma première scène de combat, je suis fière de moi (je suis modeste, c'est fou!).**

**Aussi, je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Je deviens énervante donc je vous laisse avec mon chapitre:**

**6. Inquiétude**

Sakura prit la pierre et la mit dans son sac.

-Baka Naruto! pesta-t-elle.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil. Lui aussi était en colère, mais son ami avait fait ça pour eux. Il savait parfaitement que Naruto reviendrait, mais Sakura n'était-elle pas généralement plus calme que lui dans ces moments-là? Probablement était-ce un effet de la pierre qu'elle portait sur elle. Ils rentrèrent très vite au village. Alors qu'ils passaient tranquillement dans les rues du village, ayant oublié de déposer la pierre, un jeune homme téméraire ou idiot (à vous de voir) prit une fesse à Sakura. L'élève de Tsunade se retourna en criant et brandissant du poing. Son poing fusa et le jeune homme se retrouva bien vite avec une bien belle bosse sur la tête. Sasuke la colla à elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit et l'éloigna du jeune homme qui avait osé prendre une fesse à SA Sakura. Il avait envie de le frapper, mais il laissa tomber l'idée, sa coéquipière frappait pour plus que deux.

Sakura se retourna brusquement, échappant à l'emprise du détenteur du sharingan.

-Pas touche!

Sasuke la lâcha immédiatement, redoutant le même sort que le pauvre jeune homme.

-Mets la pierre par terre Sakura!

-Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme ouvrit le sac de la jeune femme malgré ses protestations et ses nombreux coups de poing, et posa finalement la pierre par terre. Il partit ensuite prendre deux chambres pour la nuit.

« Ne jamais donner la pierre de la colère à une fille » se dit-il intérieurement alors qu'il arrivait devant l'auberge.

-+-

Sasuke avait réussit à obtenir deux chambres, toutes deux ayant des lits doubles. Les deux pièces étaient adjacentes l'une à l'autre.

Cela faisait un petit bout que les deux adolescents étaient partis se coucher. Ils avaient de grosses journées, donc ils c'étaient couchés tôt.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Sasuke, qui ne dormait pas, se tourna pour voir qui entrait dans la chambre. Il aperçut alors Sakura, le visage ravagé de larmes. Il eut soudainement un grand vide dans son cœur et une envie irrésistible de la serrer contre lui pour apaiser ses souffrances.

La jeune femme s'avança du lit et alla se coucher près de lui, continuant de pleurer. Après quelques minutes, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues, elle dit :

-J'ai peur…

-De quoi? murmura le jeune homme.

Sakura l'examina quelques minutes. Il avait l'air si fort d'apparence, comment faisait-il pour faire preuve d'autant de tendresse?

-Orochimaru…

Sasuke se rendit alors compte de l'importance que la jeune femme lui accordait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme les autres, comme les autres filles qui lui courraient après. Lui aussi, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais elle avait une influence considérable sur lui. Comme par exemple, lorsque sa marque s'activait, c'était toujours lui qui le calmait, comme Hinata avec Naruto.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui. Sakura le regarda, agréablement surprise.

-Je ne partirai plus…

-Promis?

Il lui répondit par un tendre baiser sur la bouche.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit?

-Yo te amo, Sasuke (Je t'aime Sasuke (c'est de l'espagnol, je sais pas comment elle l'a appris, mais je trouve ça plus mignon)).

Elle s'endormit contre lui, se sentant en sécurité plus que jamais.

-+-

Naruto était dans la forêt. Il défoulait toute la colère de Kyûbi sur un arbre. La sixième queue avait disparue.

Une pierre tomba lourdement du ciel, emportant dans sa chute un bout de papier. La pierre était bleue-grise et semblait très lisse. Elle finit sa chute sur une tête blonde qui jura.

Naruto reçut la pierre de plein fouet, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter sa colère. Les pierres tombaient du ciel maintenant? Et puis quoi après? Il remarqua tout de même un petit bout de papier qui était attaché à la pierre. Il le détacha et lut ce qui avait été écrit : _«Tes amis sont en danger, et c'est de TA faute! »_

Naruto ne savait que penser. Il ressentait de la colère et de la tristesse, deux sentiments contradictoires, mais complémentaires. Il prit la pierre dans ses mains et ressentit une très grande inquiétude. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre les deux seules personnes qu'ils lui restaient! Il ne se préoccupa même plus de Kyûbi et se mît à courir, l'inquiétude étant plus forte que la colère.

-+-

Naruto chercha de nombreuses heures ses coéquipiers. Il ne pensait même pas aux lourdes conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes.

Il trouva finalement Sakura et Sasuke qui se tenaient la main tout en cherchant partout. Naruto sentit la colère de Kyûbi augmenter en lui. Ses yeux qui étaient redevenues bleus redevinrent rapidement rouges. Ils n'étaient pas du tout en danger! Il essaya d'aller les voir le plus naturellement possible, mais le démon-renard en lui avait prit le dessus sur son corps. Il s'approcha de ses deux amis en grognant. Le jeune couple se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Na… Naruto, bafouilla Sakura.

Les yeux du garçon changeaient constamment de couleur, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps.

-Naruto, est-ce que tu m'entends?

Il hocha difficilement la tête de haut en bas.

Elle continua de lui parler sans réussir à y parvenir.

Pendant que Sakura tentait vainement de calmer l'enfant-renard, Sasuke c'était éclipsé. Naruto était sur le point de frapper la kunoïchi lorsque le beau taciturne apparut derrière lui. Il l'assomma de coup sur la nuque. Le blond s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

-Il faut l'amener voir Hinata, déclara Sasuke.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Le jeune homme regarda l'élève de Tsunade. Elle tremblait. C'est vrai que Naruto faisait vraiment froid dans le dos lorsque Kyûbi prenait le contrôle. Le survivant Uchiwa s'approcha de la rose pour la serrer contre lui.

-+-

Sasuke et Sakura marchaient côte à côte. Ils marchaient lentement, car Sasuke transportait Naruto. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le village caché de la feuille. Sasuke posa Naruto par terre.

-La… pi… pierre, bafouilla Sakura.

-Quoi?

-Elle était dans son sac…

-Amènes-le voir Hinata, j'y retourne…

Le jeune homme partit, la laissant seule avec Naruto. Sakura se dirigea vers la demeure Hyûga.

Sasuke courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la pierre tombe? Il se le demandait. Il trouva finalement la pierre des yeux. Un homme se plaça devant la pierre, lui enlevant de la vue.

-Dégages! ordonna Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ça? demanda l'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient battus la veille, probablement un homme issu du même clan que celui de la veille.

-Tu mourras sinon!

-Tu te trompes bien plus que tu ne le crois!

Sasuke reçut un puissant coup de pied derrière la tête. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le shinobi se releva péniblement en crachant du sang.

-Un clone… murmura-t-il.

-Ton inattention te coûtera la vie!

L'hideux homme frappa une autre fois Sasuke qui évita facilement le coup.

-Trop facile, souffla l'Uchiwa.

-C'est pour ça que tu trembles?

-C'est un tremblement d'excitation. Maintenant désolé, mais je dois en finir au plus vite avec toi, Chidori!

Sasuke fonça sur l'homme.

-Hakka shou kaiten!

Un bouclier de chakra entoura l'homme-poisson. Sasuke fonça directement dans le bouclier.

-La technique secrète des Hyûga…

-Eh oui… je l'ai eût en tuant le maître, Hiashi je crois…

Il bougea la main de gauche à droite et le corps de feu-Hiashi vint se placer devant les yeux du survivant Uchiwa. Sasuke frissonna. Il avait souvent vu des morts, il avait même déjà tué, mais le corps qui était devant lui était vraiment des plus affreux. La peau du ventre avait été arrachée, laissant paraître les organes internes, son visage était couverts de ce qui semblait être des coups de griffes et ses yeux sortaient de ses yeux, bref, c'était effrayant.

-Jyukenpô Hakke Roku Ryû Yon Shou! cria l'homme en préparant son attaque.

Sasuke n'entendit même pas l'homme tellement il était effrayé par le portrait du corps du défunt père d'Hinata. L'homme-poisson termina son attaque et frappa le jeune homme sans qu'il ne riposte. Sasuke fut projeté par terre. Il comprit alors son attaque, il c'était fait déconcentrer. Il venait de perdre son combat, il n'avait plus aucune réserve de chakra. Non, il lui restait sa force physique, cela, personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Il fit une jambette au meurtrier d'Hiashi qui tomba par terre, il s relava rapidement et concentra du chakra dans ses mains. Il utilisa le jyuken sur le détenteur du sharingan. Le triton enchaîna plusieurs violents coups de poings sur Sasuke qui essayait de se défendre du mieux qu'il pût, malgré le fait qu'il soit plaqué par terre par l'Eranuien. Sasuke toussota du sang et ferma les yeux.

L'hideux homme se releva et tourna le dos au brun, le croyant mort, mauvais choix. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le dos. Il alla percuter un arbre avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Sasuke prit ensuite la pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle atteigne le village. Il s'effondra ensuite par terre.

La pierre n'atteint jamais le village.

**Histoire du clan « Eranu » :**

**Le clan prospérait. Le village caché Eranu n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille. Jusqu'au jour où une habitante du clan Aranieth (clan spécialisé dans les sorts d'amour, allié potentiellement puissant d'Eranu) utilisa ses sorts sur un Eranuien (homme du clan d'Eranu). Ne sachant pas qu'il était manipulé, l'homme lui fit un enfant. La femme s'enfui ensuite avec la semence dans son ventre. L'enfant grandit rapidement dans son ventre jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement. En grandissant, l'enfant, un jeune garçon, demandait souvent des explications à sa mère sur son père. La jeune femme lui répondit un jour que son père l'avait violée puis c'était enfui. Elle lui répétait toujours des salades et s'amusaient à dire de viles choses sur le géniteur de l'enfant. Un jour, l'enfant, qui était devenu un jeune homme très puissant alla voir son père et lui déclara la guerre. Le clan d'Eranu et le clan Aranieth entrèrent rapidement en guerre. Les Eraniens découvrirent une nouvelle technique, l'aspiration de pouvoirs. Ils tuèrent tous leurs anciens alliés, prenant soin de leur voler leur pouvoir avant et de les faire agoniser pour ensuite les laisser mourir en paix. Depuis ce jour, les Eraniens contrôlent l'eau, leur élément basique et l'amour.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre, je le poste la semaine prochaine.**

**Résumé de la semaine prochaine : Hinata récupère toutes ses émotions, mais apparemment, elle est seule, pourquoi?**

**Kiss**

**À la semaine prochaine!**


	7. De tardives conclusions

**B'jour, b'jour tout le monde! Je voudrais dire un gros merci à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews et je vous laisse avec mon prochain chapitre :**

**7. De tardives conclusions**

Une pierre bleue tomba près de Konoha. Elle ne se cassa pas, contrairement à ce que les autres pierres auraient faits, mais cette pierre-là n'en faisait visiblement pas parties. Un drôle d'énergie bleue qui ressemblait drôlement à l'énergie appelée « chakra » dansa quelques temps autour de la pierre avant de pénétrer dans la terre. Elle parcourût des kilomètres à la ronde avant de pénétrer dans le corps d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres. Cette jeune femme n'était nul autre qu'Hinata Hyûga.

Sakura était venue la voir quelques temps avant, avec le corps inconscient de Naruto. Présentement, il était couché sur le lit de la propriétaire, et même s'il dormait, faisait suffisamment de bruit.

Une deuxième secousse frappa de plein fouet l'héritière Hyûga qui tomba, cette fois-ci violement au sol. Ses yeux devinrent un moment rose, avant de redevenir d'un blanc profond. Elle se releva péniblement, la secousse l'ayant considérablement épuisée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? demanda-t-elle.

Sakura haussa des épaules, n'ayant aucune réponse à lui fournir.

-Aucune idée, je comptais sur toi pour me l….

Elle fût interrompue par le jeune homme blond qui commençait à reprendre doucement conscience de ce qui passait dans le monde physique. Il ouvrit les yeux et fût choquée de voir son amante. Il allait leur faire la peau au clan d'Eranu!

-Naruto… murmura doucement Hinata, la voix emplie de tendresse.

L'enfant-renard la regarda bizarrement. Le sort avait-il été annulé? Il regarda sa coéquipière du coin de l'œil, espérant obtenir une explication, mais Sakura semblait aussi déroutée que lui.

-Tu m'as manquée…

Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine. La tristesse laissa vite place à un espoir naissant. Il regarda l'élève de Tsunade, la suppliant de sortir, ce qu'elle sembla comprendre car, quelques temps après, elle avait quittée la pièce.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demanda Naruto, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

-Mais oui baka! Quelle question!

Prouvant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme se coucha sur lui et laissa ses fins doigts effleurer la peau de son amant. Naruto chassa les mains intruses en riant.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Un sort a été jeté sur Konoha, expliqua le jeune homme.

Ne voulant pas se lancé dans de trop longues explications, ce qui était chose rare chez lui, étant donné que le temps était compté, le réceptacle de Kyûbi tendit le premier bout de papier qu'ils avaient reçus. La jeune femme le lût rapidement et dit :

-Peut-être le sort a-t-il été annulé?

Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, prouvant ainsi son désaccord.

-On a qu'à allez voir Neji-nee-san (dites-moi si je l'ai bien écris).

Hinata se releva du torse de son bien-aimé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune coupla rejoignit rapidement Sakura.

-+-

-Je m'inquiète quand même pour Sasuke! répéta Sakura, anxieuse.

-T'inquiète Saku, il est plus fort que tu ne le crois, la rassura Naruto.

Les trois adolescents se dirigeaient présentement vers la chambre du cousin d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la pièce, ils entrèrent sans frapper et découvrirent Neji qui pleurait, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Neji pleurait?

-Fichez-le camp! cria ce dernier, faisant fit de son parfait exemple de taciturnité (?).

Les trois jeunes adultes sortirent immédiatement, mieux valait ne pas provoquer volontairement Neji Hyûga.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Naruto.

-Je crois que seulement Hinata a récupéré ses émotions, essaya la jeune fleur de cerisier.

-Hein? fit très intelligemment le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

Sakura se frappa le front, découragée. Elle laissa tombée les explications.

-+-

Les trois jeunes adultes sortirent rapidement de l'humble demeure, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour leur ami Uchiwa. Ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, qu'ils se diviseraient en deux équipes et que l'équipe qui trouverait le perdu resterait avec lui jusqu'à temps que l'autre équipe ne les rejoigne.

Naruto et Hinata étaient donc partis au Nord de la grande bâtisse tandis que Sakura était partie plein Sud.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses trouva finalement le rescapé qui semblait avoir quitté le monde physique, mais avait-il quitté définitivement le monde physique où était-il dans les bras de Morphée?  
La fleur de cerisier se précité vers lui, inquiète plus que jamais. Elle ne se préocuppa guère de savoir qui étaient les deux autres hommes qui étaient étendus à même le sol tout comme le détenteur du sharingan et s'empressa de le soigner. Elle fût soulagée de constater que l'homme de ses pensées était toujours en vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement contre elle.

Commençant à trouver le temps long. La jeune fleur de cerisier, alla se baigner dans un cour d'eau près de là.

Le survivant Uchiwa se réveilla avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il entendit un rire familier et décida de se laisser entraîner par le son mélodieux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En arrivant près d'un cour d'eau, il reconnût immédiatement les formes féminines que de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur. La jeune femme était dos à lui. Il la regarda longuement, ne se lassant aucunement. Elle jouait avec des poissons et riait aux éclats. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse lorsqu'elle riait. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'eau pour revenir voir son patient. Elle commença à paniquer en voyant qu'il n'était pas là. Elle sa calma subitement lorsque deux bras puissants et familiers vinrent entourées sa fine taille. Elle cacha sa tête dans son torse et huma son odeur. Les deux amoureux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, se rassurant mutuellement.

Hinata et Naruto virent rapidement leurs deux amis, couchées près de l'autre. Ils firent de même et s'endormirent rapidement.

-+-

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura furent réveillés par des cris suraigus. Naruto tâtonna près de lui et ne trouva rien. Où était bien passée Hinata?

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent vers la source de bruit et Naruto eut tôt fait d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Un homme d'Eranu était assis à califourchon sur l'héritière Hyûga qui se débattait tant bien que mal de l'emprise du cétacé. D'une main, il tenait prisonnière les deux mains de la détentrice du byakugan, et de l'autre, essayait de la déshabiller, tout en l'embrassant goulument.

Naruto sentit son sang bouillir en lui, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

L'homme qui tenait fermement Hinata se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas. Il vit les trois jeunes adultes en position de combat.

-Une autre femme, déclara malsainement l'homme-poisson tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Instinctivement, Sasuke passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son aimée.

-Lâche-la, ordonna Naruto en lançant un misérable kunaï à l'homme pour qu'il retire son attention de son amante.

En effet, l'homme venait de retirer son attention de la jeune femme, ce qui c'était avéré être un très mauvais choix. La timide jeune femme aux cheveux sombres lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, ce qui fît plier en deux l'homme.

L'Hyûga allait se remettre à courir pour rejoindre son amant, mais un autre homme l'attrapa et ouvrit un énorme trou rouge dans la terre. Il disparût avec la jeune femme qui sa débattait désespérément.

Sasuke et Sakura s'occupèrent de tuer l'autre home tandis que Naruto essayait vainement de récupérer celle qui aimait en passant par le trou béant, qui se referma sur son pied. Il tira fort et tomba sur le sol. L'enfant-renard se releva ensuite, le souffle coupé et alla fouiller les poches de l'homme que ses deux coéquipiers venaient d'éliminer. Le trio trouva finalement une pierre. Ne sachant aucunement qu'elle était l'émotion qu'elle transportait, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que Sasuke la porterait.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient en dehors du village caché, ils se remirent en marche.

-+-

Les trois jounins arrivèrent finalement à Konoha.

Sakura savait présentement pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à Hinata et pas aux autres. C'était tout simplement parce que…

Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par son coéquipier aux cheveux bruns qui essayait encore et toujours de la coller à lui. Même si Naruto leur avait dit que cela ne lui dérangeait pas qu'ils soient ensemble, Sakura savait combien il souffrait. Elle repoussa donc gentiment l'Uchiwa en soupirant de lassitude.

-Sasuke… soupira-t-elle avant de le repousser

_« Il doit porter la pierre de la passion » _se dit-elle.

Heureusement que Naruto ouvrait la marche et que Sasuke et elle fermait la marche, mais elle aimait bien narguer l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke se décida finalement à déposer brutalement la pierre par terre, mécontent de n'avoir rien obtenu de sa douce pendant le voyage et fût content que l'émotion diminue considérablement.

-Naruto? demanda Sakura. Est-ce que je peux te parler d'Elle?

L'interpellé hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi ils lui ont redonnés ses émotions, à Elle seule et pas aux autres… poursuivit-elle.

L'élève de Tsunade laissa planer le doute, et, voyant que ses deux coéquipiers commençaient à s'impatienter, elle continua :

-Ils savent pour Kyûbi, et, je crois qu'ils veulent absolument te l'enlever en se servant d'Elle….

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvez ça? J'espère que vous avez aimé, je poste le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui, promis.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	8. Une farce?

**Re b'jour, j'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre, je vous laisse tranquille avec celui-là, à plus tard!**

**8. Une farce?**

Un morceau de papier dansait avec le vent avant de finalement arrêté sa violente danse er de tomber aux pieds de trois adolescents curieux. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ressemblant drôlement au Yondaime le prit et le lût à voix haute : _« Je ne vous laisse qu'une heure, pour tout trouver… »_

Malheureusement, le petit mot s'arrêtait là, à une phrase toute simple, mais que voulait-elle dire?

-On a qu'une heure pour trouver les quatre autres pierres? demanda le blondinet qui était nul autre que Naruto.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas à la question que venait de soulever leur ami, visiblement trop stressés. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure. C'était trop petit comme temps, il leur fallait plus de temps. L'idée de se séparer était à éviter, cela serait trop dangereux. Ils se mirent tout de même en marche, espérant un miracle. Une heure, rien qu'une! Un poids considérablement énorme venait de s'abattre sur leurs épaules.

Les trois adolescents marchèrent longuement avant de voir un jeune couple qui riait en prenant une crème glacée. Leur comportement était très étrange, non pas qu'ils mangeaient une crème glacée en plein hiver, mais ils avaient l'air, comment dire… joyeux.

Naruto lui, ne se préoccupait non pas du couple mais de sa montre, vérifiant le temps qu'il restait, dix secondes.

-Donnes-moi le papier que l'oiseau est venu porter à Sasuke, Naruto, demanda Sakura.

Le jeune homme tendit le papier à la jeune femme, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Sakura relût le piètre bout de papier à toute vitesse. Ils avaient récupérés la pierre de la passion, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Il restait donc la joie, l'amour, la surprise et l'amitié à ramener. Le jeune couple qui était face à elle était joyeux, surpris lorsqu'ils échaient de la crème glacée par terre, et avaient l'air d'être vraiment amoureux, l'amitié étant une base importante avant l'amour. La mission était donc terminée!

-C'est terminé, on a perdu a tout jamais les pierres! abandonna Naruto.

-Non Naruto, protesta Sasuke.

L'enfant-renard le regarda avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

Sakura et Sasuke, qui avait compris en regardant lui aussi le couple en avant de lui, expliquèrent tant bien que mal leur théorie au shinobi, qui finit finalement par comprendre.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a terminée la mission?

Sakura hocha de la tête devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Elle ne lui rappela pas le problème d'Hinata, ils étaient importants pour eux de bien se reposer avant de repartir.

**Comment vous avez trouvé? C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier je le poste la semaine prochaine, et après il y aura la suite avec « L'enfant de puissance ». **

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


	9. La stèle des morts

**B'jour tout le monde! J'aimerais dire un 'ros merci à Méo, YingYanGirl et joyeux-luron (c'est déjà la fin, pas beaucoup détaillée, mais je vais faire une suite, t'inquiète pas) pour leur review, et je voudrais dire un 'ros merci à tous ceux qui ont fait pleuvoir (bon o.k, j'exagère), mais j'ai atteint les vingt reviews!  
**

**9. La stèle des morts**

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de vivre le meurtre de ses parents en songe. Tremblant, il se colla davantage au corps chaud et rassurant de celle qu'il aimait.

La veille, la team sept c'était réunie chez Sasuke. Ils avaient fêtés leur victoire, puis, Naruto était partit. Sasuke avait ensuite demandé à Sakura de rester dormir près de lui, ce qu'elle avait évidemment accepté. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien fait, bien trop épuisés, ils étaient tombés comme des roches, profitant de la chaleur que leur procurait l'autre.

Des cris d'agonie et de peur parvinrent aux oreilles du survivant Uchiwa. Il se leva tant bien que mal, essayant de dégager les bras de Sakura qui lui entouraient le torse et se dirigea vers l'énorme fenêtre de sa chambre. Que se passait-il donc dehors?

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus au point.

De nombreux hommes-poissons, une trentaine à peu près si l'on comptait la dizaine qui jonchait déjà le sol, combattaient les soldats du village caché de Konoha. Même les simples paysans c'étaient prêtés à la bataille.

En ouvrant le store, la luminosité avait réveillé Sakura qui gémissait, mécontente de se faire réveillée.

-Sakura, lèves-toi! ordonna l'Uchiwa.

-Nan, dodo!

-Sakura, le village se fait attaqué, continua le jeune homme en commençant à s'énerver.

La jeune femme se leva d'une traite et s'habilla en vitesse tout come Sasuke. Ils prirent tout deux leurs armes et sortirent dehors. Une énorme cage emprisonnait de nombreux villageois et ninjas tandis que d'autres jonchaient le sol. Il ne restait plus que deux ninjas debout. L'un d'eux tomba durement au sol, tandis que l'autre, beaucoup plus coriace se battait comme un lion en cage. Il s'agissait de Naruto. Hinata avait été emprisonnée dans la cage avec les nombreux gens du village qui encourageait le jeune homme blond.

Sasuke et Sakura se mirent en place, prêts à combattre. Ils combattirent sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'un triton beaucoup plus coriace s'approche d'eux, probablement le chef du clan. Le combat reprit rapidement. Sasuke fût soudainement projeté au loin par une violente trombe d'eau. Incapable de sa relever, il se laissa choir au sol. L'hideux homme allait utiliser un puissant sort d'électricité, ce qui aurait tôt fait de l'achever, mais Sakura se lança devant lui et prit le choc à sa place.

Voyant Naruto arrivé, l'homme-poisson disparût rapidement. La guerre était enfin finie. Sakura fût amené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

**-+-**

Sasuke sortit de chez le bijoutier. Il venait d'acheter une magnifique bague de bague où brillait un magnifique morceau d'émeraude. Il voulait l'offrir à celle qui occupait ses pensées nuit et jour, enfin, si elle ouvrait les yeux.

Cela faisait présentement un mois que la jeune femme était tombée dans un profond coma. Elle s'obstinait à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, l'attaque ne l'avait pas tué car l'attaque avait été mal dosée.

Depuis, quelques trucs avaient changées à Konoha, comme par exemple, Naruto avait été nommé Hokage le sixième, pour avoir éliminé le plus grand nombre d'hommes-poissons à lui seul alors que Tsunade avait été emprisonné dans la cage, et il avait aussi prise pour épouse Hinata qui avait tout de suite acceptée en versant plusieurs larmes de bonheur.

Aussi, Shikamaru sortait avec Temari, au grand malheur d'Ino.

Sasuke entra dans l'hôpital où on le conduisit immédiatement à la chambre de se tendre, il venait tellement souvent!

En remarquant que la jeune femme n'était pas dans sa chambre, le jeune homme commença à paniquer sérieusement, tout comme la médic-nin qui quitta prestement la salle après avoir fouillée la chambre.

Sakura regardait la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle aimait et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, surpris.

-Où t'étais passée bon sang? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Gomen… s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait baissée la tête, Sasuke la lui releva avec son index pour voir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour que ses pleurs cessent, la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Aishiteru Sakura (je t'aime Sakura en japonais)…

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Comment faisait-il pour la rendre aussi heureuse?

-Moi aussi Sasuke, yo te amo…

-Épouse-moi, implora-t-il.

-Nani? s'étrangla la jeune fleur de cerisier.

Le shinobi mit un genou à terre et sortit un petit coffret bleu.

Le cœur de la kunoïchi fit un bond, allait-il..?

-Sakura Haruno, voulez m'épouser?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et, eût-il à peine le temps de se lever qu'elle était déjà dans ses bras.

La médic-nin revint dans la chambre et resta sur le seuil de la porte. Elle sourit en voyant le couple ainsi, entrelacé.

-+-

Neji arriva près de la stèle des morts. Il venait prier son oncle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais il trouvait quand même bon de lui dire adieu.

Le jeune homme aperçut aussitôt Tenten. La pauvre jeune femme avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. C'était compréhensible, du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, Tenten avait toujours été très proche de ses parents. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ninjas, les deux parents de la jeune femme avaient tout de même bravement combattus lors de la l'invasion, celle qui leur avait couté la vie.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et mît une main sur son épaule, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il compatissait à sa peine. La kunoïchi se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ne sachant que faire dans une situation comme celle-ci, Neji serra la jeune femme de ses pensées contre lui.

Ce soir, un nouveau couple venait de se former.

-+-

-Ino, je prends un bouquet de fleur! déclara Shikamaru en entrant dans la boutique que tenait sa meilleure amie.

-Pour qui? demanda la vendeuse, sachant parfaitement que c'était pour cette sale blondasse de Temari.

-…Temari, répondit-il finalement en rougissant.

Yamanaka Ino était jalouse de Temari, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Car oui, elle portait des sentiments secrets pour son meilleur ami. Depuis deux ans, elle savait que le contrôleur d'ombre ne serait jamais son copain, même si la sale blondasse et son ami ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœur.

La vendeuse serra le bouquet et le tendit à son ami en faisant de son mieux pour sourire.

Lorsqu'il fût sorti de la boutique, elle éclata en sanglot.

-+-

Kiba arriva près de la stèle des morts et il vit Neji et Tenten au loin, entrelacés, il sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, il était grand temps!

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il vit une jeune femme pleurer devant la stèle, un enfant de quatre ans assoupi dans ses bras. La petite fille avait les cheveux bruns, c'étaient tout ce qi'il pouvait décrire d'elle pour le moment, car, évidemment, ses yeux étaient fermés. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme qui tenait l'enfant solidement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns s'arrêtant aux épaules en dégradé. L'homme-chien crût voir de beaux yeux bruns derrière les nombreuses larmes. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que Kiba, sinon un peu moins.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'adolescente se retourna brutalement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçût que ce n'était pas un hideux homme-poisson, elle se calma et s'excusant en redoublant l'intensité de ses pleurs.

-Mon mari… murmura-t-elle.

Kiba eût un inexplicable pincement au cœur, elle avait pris mari?

La jeune femme s'approcha du garçon, et, même si elle ne le connaissait pas s'accrocha à lui avec la force du désespoir, sans, toutefois écraser l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Peut-être Kiba aurait droit au bonheur finalement?

-+-

_2 mois plus tard_

Toute notre petite troupe de ninjas adorés, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari, au grand regret de la vendeuse de fleurs, étaient réunis pour fêter la grossesse de Sakura et un peu la formation du couple de Tenten et Neji qui sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis quatre jours.

Le nouveau papa avait vraiment été ravi lorsqu'il avait appris que sa femme portait un petit garçon. Sakura avait évidemment sut l'information par Hinata qui avait vérifié avec son byakûgan, suite à la demande de la jeune fleur de cerisier.

Bref, tout le monde s'amusait. Sasuke restait près de Sakura, comme s'il aurait peur que quelqu'un lui saute dessus pour attenter à sa vie, Naruto comptait de nombreuses blagues stupides auxquelles s'efforçait de rire Hinata et auxquelles s'étranglait de rire Kiba, qui lui, ne riait non pas des blagues de Naruto, mais plutôt de lui, ce qui avait pour effet de grandement énervé l'Hokage. Tenten et Neji restaient collés ensemble, profitant pleinement de leur nouveau statut de couple et Shikamaru et Temari se faisaient des papouilles dans leur coin, et Ino s'efforçait tant bien que mal pour ne pas avoir une soudaine envie meurtrière et d'accidentellement tuer la sœur du Kazekage, ce qui causerait de grands problèmes politiques et, de plus, s'attirerait les foudres de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ayant une folle envie d'aller aux toilettes, Naruto se leva et s'éclipsa. Hinata le suivit en silence (euhreum… faut lire jusqu'au bout, vous verrez…). Lorsque Naruto s'apprêta à fermer la porte, un objet bloqua le morceau de bois, cet objet n'était nul autre que la main d'Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hinata? demanda Naruto.

-Il faut que je te… parle… dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Naruto la regarda longuement. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu jouer comme ça avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était parce qu'elle était atrocement gênée ou bien qu'elle avait quelque chose de grave à annoncer.

Le sixième (sait pas c'est quoi en japonais, désolé) haussa des épaules et dit :

-Comme tu veux, mais est-ce que je peux faire pipi maintenant?

La jeune femme sourit et le blondinet referma la porte sur lui.

Naruto sortit finalement de la salle de bain et s'approcha de sa femme. Il baissa ses mains et plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui laiteux de la nouvelle Uzumaki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hinata ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Même si c'était maintenant son mari, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Je… je… tu vas être… papa, déclara-t-elle difficilement.

-Qu… quoi?

Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux d'Hinata, il ne voulait pas d'enfant! Puis, Naruto lui fit un sourire bien à lui, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

-Je vais être papa? Je vais être papa, je vais être papa! répéta-t-il en faisant tourner Hinata avec lui.

Il l'entraîna ensuite avec lui, lui disant qu'ils devaient absolument annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

-Hey… tout le monde! commença-t-il en agitant bêtement les bras pour se faire voir. Je vais être papa! continua-t-il en montrant Hinata.

Les jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers Hinata qui rougissait, mécontente d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention générale, pour la féliciter, pendant que Naruto allait rejoindre les autres garçons.

**C'est dézà la fin, mais la suite viendra bientôt promis, la semaine prochaine je crois, mais ne vous fiez pas sur moi.**

**Ze voudrais (encore) dire un 'ros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici et à bientôt, sinon, vous pouvez toujours lire un autre de mes fanfics, « Les quatre éléments » (je me fais de la pub, parce que YingYanGirl veut pas m'en faire, lol) **

**Bon, en attendant ze veux des reviews! Nan, lol, vous êtes pas obligé.**

**Mais quand même reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**


End file.
